1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager, especially to a massager driven by only one motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Massagers, especially body massagers, provide a kneading or vibrating function, or both to simulate massage and relax an operator.
With reference to FIG. 11, a conventional massager (90) has a massage assembly (91) connected to a threaded shaft (92) through a gear set. A first motor (93) is disposed on and rotates the threaded shaft (92) and controls the massage assembly (91) to move back and forth along the threaded shaft (92) or to stop at a specific position of the threaded shaft (92). A second motor (94) is disposed in and drives the massage assembly (91) so the massage assembly (91) provides massage functions. Therefore, the conventional massager (90) with two motors (93, 94) is bulky and high cost.
Another conventional massager has a massage assembly, a rack, a gear set connected between the massage assembly and the rack and a motor driving the gear set so the massage assembly provides massage functions and moves back and forth along the rack simultaneously. However, this conventional massager is unable to stop at a specific position of the rack to focus on the massage functions at a specific position.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a single-motor massager to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.